fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Lunch1
In between morning and afternoon sessions, lunch provides a way to get food and socialize with friends! Roleplay OPEN ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle walked into the cafeteria. She was going to stay true to her promise to Caradoc, and give him an adventure everyday. Today’s adventure just so happend to be in the cafeteria. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked into the cafeteria. He was in line next to Ardelle. "Why do I have a feeling you're not smiling like that just because you like to smile?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara walked into the cafeteria and got her lunch, then sat down at one of the tables, chewing and waiting for her friends to come. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle said nothing and handed him a blindfold. “We are getting every single food item in this room and eating it. But we are not allowed to know what it is. And we have to eat it, no matter how gross it tastes.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He shook his head. "I'm good. I'll pass." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle said, “Nope, you can not quit. I promised you that I would give you an adventure, this is part of that. Now come on, we have to get this food. I don’t even know what half of it is...” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara saw Ardelle and Caradoc and noticed a blindfold in Ardelle‘s hand. She walked over and asked, “What are you guys doing?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Exactly! I don't like trying new foods. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to," Caradoc said, his eyes pleading as he looked straight at Ardelle. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle wouldn’t budge, She was going to make Caradoc do this if it was the last thing she did in her 15 years of life. “Sorry, but you are doing it. I’m not changing my mind. I’ll shove the food down your throat of I have to, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara wrinkled her nose. “Well, I’m not trying that, but Caradoc, do it. For my sake and Ardelle’s. Please? I want to see what happens.” '''CARADOC KWELV: "Okay, okay, don't resort to violence." He looked at Ardelle. "If you want me to, okay." AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He walked in and got his food and sat down. "Hey Kara!" he said. "Can you come over here for a second?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Austin waving her over. “Okay, I’m coming.” She walked over to him. “What’s up?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “Great! Now, I’m going to get the food, you go sit down.” When she got to the table, she laid down the trays and sat beside Caradoc. She took out a blindfold and tied it around his head. She took her own and tied it around herself. She grabbed a random thing and started eating it '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: "So, Kara, you're one of the only people I know, and I thought I could talk to you about it..." He said. "My Pyrokinesis...it's getting stronger. And I don't know how to control it. I just need someone to talk to. I don't even know how you can help me." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle couldn’t help but add into Austin’s conversation. “Sorry, to interrupt, but as you could see form Elementalism, I’m a Hydrokinetic. I could help. My parent’s friend Linh, she and my Aunt Marella used to help each other balance out their abilities. I could potentially help you control your powers better.” This all looked odd coming from a blindfoled person. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara bit her lip. “Austin, you have to be careful when it comes to you Pyrokineses. You were lucky that Lady Candid didn’t notice it.” She suddenly got an idea. “The only reason you can’t control it is because no one has been able to train you. I know a bit about fire, so think I can help you control it. We can practice it together.“ She reached over and held his hand, giving him a smile. “Don’t worry, Austin. I’ll help you control you ability. You can count on me.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle wrinkled her nose at what she just put in her mouth. “Eww, what is this? It tastes disgusting!” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"I'd be happy for the help." He sighed. "I need it." Austin was surprised she put her hand on his hand but didn't move away. "Th-thanks. Yeah, I'm surprised the mentor didn't notice." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''He took some of the food, and it was pretty good. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She turned to Caradoc, “How have you not had anything disgusting yet?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Do you want to meet after school? I can help train you then, and we could also work on any homework we get together.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wrinkled his nose. "Oh that's horrible! Why do they even have this at Foxfire?' '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"That'd be great! Where do you want to meet? We could meet at my house, if you want--there's plenty of room to practice outside." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I know right! You would think after having so many students not like the food, they would change it.” The next thing she tried, was actually pretty good, she throughly enjoyed it. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked intothe cafeteria and saw Ardelle with a blindfold on and eating food. She smirked and walked over, when Ardelle was chewing, she replaced whatever it was she was eating, with one of the most disgusting foods on the menu. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“That sounds good! See you then?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Alright. Yeah!" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya walked in to an odd sight. Caradoc and Ardelle were blindfolded and eating disgusting things. She walked over to Calla. “Any idea on what’a going on here?” Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page